


Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner!

by baektinkywinky, chogiwalaakongmaisip



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baektinkywinky/pseuds/baektinkywinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwalaakongmaisip/pseuds/chogiwalaakongmaisip
Summary: gamer au. avid fan si baekhyun ng isang professional online gamer team at crush na crush niya ang isa sa core players na si sehun. may isang event kung saan mang-iimbita sila ng isang lucky fan na makalaro nila…yes, you got it right. si baekhyun nga ang napili. there, he will meet sehun’s silent teammate, chanyeol.maingay na baekhyun at tahimik na chanyeol… what could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Winner Winner, Chicken Dinner!

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat, @skyexo23 sa pagbigay ng prompt na ito at sa pag-donate! sana magustuhan mo ang kwento at nabigyan namin ng maayos na ending ang mga characters. maraming salamat ulit!!! <3
> 
> *ang kwentong ito ay bahagi ng writing commission drive ni @10derluv at @baektinkywinky para sa typhoon ulysses survivors. direktang dinonate ng mga prompter sa KayaNatinPH ang amount bago pa man nila itinigil ang pag tanggap ng donations.*

kalahating oras bago mag-alas sais. 

  
  


kanina pa tingin nang tingin si baekhyun sa orasan at kanina pa rin dakdak nang dakdak si jongdae na kasalukuyan niyang ka-video call para sa paper nila sa soc anthro. 

  
  


"di ba! ang kakapal! kahit pagpapa-xerox, kinatatamaran?! eh kung pag-tatanggalin ko kaya 'yung mga pangalan nila sa paper?!"

  
  


saglit na nakalimutan ni baekhyun ang oras dahil pulang-pula na ang mukha ng kaibigan niya sa galit. nakakatawa lang din na seryoso pa ang pagrereklamo niya at may nalalaman pang pagpapaypay sa sarili.

  
  


"gigil na gigil ka naman diyan?"

  
  


"eh, paanong hindi? sa kompyuteran lang sila magaling!"

  
  


aaminin ni baekhyun. natamaan naman siya sa linyang iyon. ang kaibahan lang, sinisigurado niyang nakakapagpasa siya on time lalo kapag group activity. ayaw niyang masigawan nang ganito lalo kung boses ni jongdae.

  
  


"grabe. buti na lang behave ako 'no saka smart saka behave ulit."

  
  


nakita niya naman ang virtual pag-irap ni jongdae at ang slight na pag-ngiti nito. "ang kapal! kapag etong pinasa mo copy pasted lang sa wikipedia, tatawagan kita mamaya habang naglalaro ka, tingnan mo."

  
  


"ay, walang ganon. wag ganon. me time 'yun eh."

  
  


"ewan ko sa'yo, baekhyun, pagbuhulin ko kayo ng canton boys na 'yun eh."

  
  


speaking of me time, 15 minutes na lang pala bago mag-alas sais at kailangan niya nang i-end ang call kung gusto niyang makapagpapansin sa ultimate crush niya. 

  
  


"uhhh, dae? tapos ka na ba mainis? kasi kung tapos na, may gagawin pa kasi ako?", dahan-dahang tanong ni baekhyun pero sa totoo lang ay agit na agit na siya dahil ilang minuto na lang ay mag-uumpisa na ang livestream.

  
  


"ano na namang gagawin mo? magpapapansin ka na naman sa crush mong gamer?"

  
  


"me time!"

  
  


"di ka naman pinapansin no'n."

  
  


napatigil naman si baekhyun at napatingin nang masama kaya't tuwang-tuwa ang baliw niyang kaibigan.

  
  


"alam mo, ang epal mo. diyan ka na nga, lalandi muna ako!"

  
  


"okay. landi well! kahit one-sided—"

  
  


at hindi na niya pinatapos si jongdae dahil binabaan niya na ito ng tawag. 

  
  


derecho open naman siya ng youtube sa pc niya dahil anytime now ay mag-uumpisa na ang livestream. tumayo muna siya saglit para mag-prepare bilang minsan ay umaabot nang apat na oras ang streaming. saktong naglalagay siya ng tubig sa tumbler ay biglang tumunog ang intro song ng channel na inaabangan niya. kakamadali niya ay muntikan pa nga siyang matalisod pabalik sa upuan.

  
  


_CALL OF DUTY LIVE_

_*SC-han natin* 27k watching_

  
  


unang nag-flash sa screen ang gwapong mukha ni sehun at wala na ngang nagawa si baekhyun kundi ang titigan na lang ito. he had been crushing on sehun ever since he started watching game streams. grabe kasi, may nag-eexist naman palang gamer na gano'n ka-gwapo at hindi amoy kompyuteran tulad ng mga usual gamer boys na nakikita niya. 

  
  


sehun's face is like being sculpted by the gods. favorite yata talaga siya from his height na papasang model (yes, nakikita niya ito sa pictures), his skin na kinaiinggitan niya lang din, his nose na wow naman talaga sa tangos, his eyes na parang may lazy look — basically everything about him is perfect for baekhyun. tapos gamer pa. kung naglalabas lang siguro sila ng application form for being jowa, baka matagal na siyang nag-fill out.

  
  


_"kasama ko pala tonight ang isa ko pang gwapong kaibigan. pero mas gwapo pa rin ako",_ banggit ni sehun habang ipinapakilala ang isa niyang ka-team.

  
  


natawa naman ito, napailing, at saka nag-exit sa camera. shy type.

  
  


kilala ni baekhyun ang tinutukoy niya. pasasaan pa't palagi siyang nanonood ng mga videos nito kaya lahat ng makakasama nito sa laro ay napapanood din niya. totoo naman. chanyeol's also handsome. pang model din ang tangkad, matangos ang ilong, plump lips, but if there's something na mas ikaaangat siguro ng chanyeol kay sehun, it's his eyes. maganda ang mga mata ni chanyeol which is emphasized more by its shape.

  
  


at kung ganito lang din naman ka-gugwapo ang mga streamers, eh talagang patok na patok ang mga live nila. as of the moment, 35k na ang nanonood and still counting.

  
  


when the game started, baekhyun intently watched. of course, he's still after the game kahit pa crush na crush niya talaga si sehun. in fact, pangarap niyang makalaro ito at mapabilang sa team nila. simpleng tao lang naman siya, masaya na siyang makapaglaro kasama sila.

  
  


sa kalagitnaan ng paglalaro, unti-unti na siyang natatawa dahil naririnig niya na kung paano mang-trashtalk si sehun sa mga kalaban. tahimik naman kasi yata 'yung kasama niya at madalang lang niyang marinig ang boses.

  
  


_"naghugas ka na ba ng pinggan? maghugas ka muna, uy."_

  
  


_"tingnan mo 'to naka-steady. inutusan yata ng nanay bumili ng suka."_

  
  


_"oh, magaling ka, magaling ka? magaling dumapa!"_

  
  


all the while, tawa lang din nang tawa si sehun habang naglalaro. naririnig din naman niya ang minsang pagsabat at pagtawa ng kasama nitong si chanyeol. but really, if it wasn't for his model looks, aakalain talaga ni baekhyun na tambay 24/7 sa computer shop itong si sehun.

  
  


_"okay guys, so before our streaming ends, as we've promised before, pipili kami tonight ng lucky fan na makakalaro namin next week. all you have to do is comment sa chat box, i'll do a countdown later at kung kaninong IGN matatapat, siya ang mananalo. okay, malinaw ba?"_ , sabay ngiti nito nang pagkaguwapo kaya mas lalo namang nalusaw si baekhyun.

  
  


_"comment na!"_

  
  


baekhyun flooded the chat box with several comments, hoping na siya ang makalaro ng dalawa next week. from 'ang galing galing mo na, ang cute cute mo pa!!!' to 'magaling din ako maglaro pero mas magaling ako magmahal', bigay na bigay ang pagtatype niya at nagmukha na nga siyang keyboard warrior with how furious he is right now.

  
  


_"okay, i'll start na ha? 5"_

  
  


_"4"_

  
  


_"3"_

  
  


_"2"_

  
  


_"1!"_

  
  


_"and our lucky fan is… BBHiemo! hahaha! ang cute ng IGN mo ha. hoping to see you next week!",_ sabay kindat nito.

  
  


natulala si baekhyun for at least 3 seconds bago nag-sink in sa kanya ang nangyari, and when he realized that he was, indeed, the winner…

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!"

  
  


hawak niya ang unan at saka pinaghahampas ito sa higaan niya. huminga muna siya at naghihiyaw ulit.

  
  


"AAAAAAHHHHH TANGINA!!! AKO TALAGA! AKO TALAGA NANALO!!! TANGINAAAAAA!!!"

  
  


for good 2 minutes, nagsasayaw at literal na nagwawala talaga siya sa kwarto when the live stream ended. at one point, kinatok pa nga siya ng kapatid niya to check on him pero sinabihan niya lang ito ng, "magkakajowa na ako!"

  
  


nang kumalma siya ay agad niyang tinawagan si jongdae para sabihin ang magandang balita.

  
  


"baaaaks!!!"

  
  


"saya mo ah. napansin ka ba?"

  
  


"hindi lang napansin! kinindatan pa ako!"

  
  


"hoy, assumera ka. akala mo naman ka-video call mo 'yung tao at sa'yo lang kumindat."

  
  


"well… makikita ko pa rin naman ang pagkindat na 'yon in person."

  
  


"pinagsasabi mo diyan?"

  
  


"BAKS! makakalaro ko siya next week!!! ma-mimeet ko na siya finally!"

  
  


"hoy! totoo ba 'yan! baka scammer pala yan ha!"

  
  


"ang gwapo niya namang scammer!"

  
  


"shet, mabango kaya siya? jongdaeeee!!! grabe kilig na kilig ako ngayon!!!"

  
  


"ang creepy mo!"

  
  


"ikukwento ko sa'yo kung gaano siya kagwapo sa personal kapag nakita na kami."

  
  


"kahit wag na."

  
  


"ito naman! ayaw mo ba ng jowa?"

  
  


at doon na siya binabaan ng tawag ni jongdae. baekhyun couldn't bring himself to care dahil masyado siyang high sa kilig ngayon. palalampasin niya muna ang pagsusungit ng kaibigan. for the meantime, may sehun siyang i-lulook forward.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


para kay baekhyun, iyon na yata ang pinakamatagal na isang linggo ng buhay niya.

  
  


kaya naman when friday came, he made sure na nagawa niya ang lahat ng dapat gawin para wala nang makasagabal sa game day nila (d-day for him dahil finally makikita niya na si sehun in the flesh). it took him almost 2 hours to travel sa ibinigay na address sa kanya but it was all worth it dahil natunton niya na ang dati'y iniimagine lang niya na venue ng broadcast nila. 

  
  


nag-ipon pa siya nang kaunting lakas ng loob bago mag-doorbell at excited na sana siyang mag-hehello nang biglang magbukas ang gate and not a strand of sehun's hair is in sight.

  
  


"h-hi?"

  
  


it's chanyeol. the shy-sa-video guy na bestfriend ng crush niya. therefore, kailangan magpalakas.

  
  


"BBHiemo, right?"

  
  


okay, wait. 

  
  


ngayon lang din niya nakita nang ganito katagal si chanyeol. sa mga videos kasi, hindi naman siya palaging nagpapakita at si sehun lang din ang madalas na nagsasalita kaya kaunti lang ang exposure nito. now seeing him up close like this… shet? bakit ang gwapo? kailangan bang gwapo ang members ng team nila? 

  
  


una, matangkad ang lalaking nasa harap niya ngayon. baekhyun wants to believe na matangkad din naman siya pero kapag idinikit siya kay chanyeol, nagmumukha siyang kabute. second, he has a slight muscular body built (ibang-iba sa stereotype bodies ng mga taong laging nakaharap lang sa computer) and it only means one thing, may disiplina siya sa pangangatawan. 

  
  


and above everything, chanyeol has this deep, baritone voice at halos tawagin niya na lahat ng santo para mag-sorry dahil shet na malagket, bakit ang sexy naman? mas lalo siyang gumagwapo kapag nagsasalita. partida, IGN pa lang niya ang binanggit, paano pa kapag nakipag-usap na sa kanya.

  
  


okay, focus. hindi si chanyeol ang crush niya. si sehun. kay sehun lang dapat titingin at mag-iisip nang ganyan.

  
  


"uhh, baekhyun na lang", nahihiyang sagot niya because now that he thought about it, ang cringey pala kapag binabanggit na ang IGN niya. 

  
  


"sige, baekhyun. pasok ka. nandiyan si se sa loob, katatapos lang yata maligo."

  
  


"thank you."

  
  


tumabi si chanyeol para papasukin siya at isara ang gate and for that fleeting moment, parang naglakbay ang isip ni baekhyun dahil…

  
  


_goodness gracious, ang bango niya. amoy kakahuyan!_

  
  


he tried to focus dahil nandito siya para makipaglaro at lumandi. pero hindi sa bestfriend ng crush. sa crush dapat. 

  
  


pagpasok niya, naabutan niyang nagpapatuyo ng buhok si sehun gamit ang towel at well, nakabihis na siya so okay lang, okay lang naman. 

  
  


he was right though. gwapo talaga si sehun. gwapo talaga. wala siyang masabi dahil kahit yata nakatayo lang siya at nagkukuskos ng tuwalya sa ulo ay gwapo na siya. kahit nga mag-breathe in breathe out lang siya ang ganda ganda niya nang tingnan. ganon ka-effortless.

  
  


"hello, BBHiemo!", masayang bati sa kanya ni sehun na siya namang halos ikalusaw niya kasi bakit ba hindi na lang niya sinimplehan ang paggawa ng IGN niya? bakit napaka-bida bida niya at times?

  
  


"hi, baekhyun na lang", he said as he reached out his hand for a handshake. sabi nga ng isang philosopher, _landi well._

  
  


at hindi rin naman talaga siya nagkamali. more like, hindi pala nagkamali ang imahinasyon niya. malambot ang kamay ni sehun. ganyan yata talaga siguro kapag laging keyboard at mouse lang ang hinahawakan. and of course, mabango. amoy irish spring, hindi safeguard white. 

  
  


"ready ka na ba?"

  
  


baekhyun nervously chuckled. "ready saan? ba't parang nakakatakot?"

  
  


"samin", sabay kindat nito.

  
  


_puta! bakit hindi man lang nagpaalam bago kumindat?!_

  
  


he made sure to record that wink in his memory para may ipagyabang siya kay jongdae na this time, siya na lang talaga ang kinindatan. halos mangisay siya sa kilig but he had to keep his composure dahil decent human being siya today.

  
  


"grabe, bakit may pananakot?"

  
  


tumawa naman si sehun sabay akbay sa kanya. "joke lang, ito naman, kabado bente agad. kumain ka na ba? tara, meryenda muna."

  
  


_mahabaging langit, kung hindi siya ready sa kindat, mas lalong hindi siya ready sa akbay._

  
  


ang wish ni baekhyun ngayong araw, makauwi sana siya nang hindi nahihimatay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pagkatapos mag-meryenda ay nag-tour sila nang kaunti sa bahay/workplace ng crush niya. 

  
  


as expected, malaki ang bahay nila. limang tao ang nakatira usually sa mga bootcamps but so far, hindi pa niya nakikilala ang ibang members ng team. kasama nila si chanyeol kanina pero nagpaalam din ito kaagad dahil may tatawagan daw.

  
  


"nagmamadali. kailangan kasing maabutang online ang jowa", pagchichismis naman ni sehun sa kanya.

  
  


_ah, may jowa._

  
  
  


"so, mamaya, dito tayo maglalaro."

  
  


malaki ang 'streaming' room nila. may mga naka-set up na cameras at syempre, latest devices ang mga naka-install. may tatlong gaming chairs din siyang nakita pero ipinaliwanag ni sehun na ipinasadya raw nilang magpadagdag para sa kanya. kilig naman ulit si baekhyun doon but of course, alam niyang for courtesy purposes lang din naman 'yon.

  
  


"ilang years na kayong nakatira rito?"

  
  


"ah, kaka-one year pa lang namin. bago lang talaga. naglalaro-laro and stream kami before pero never kaming nagsama sa iisang bahay."

  
  


"ahh, pero matagal naman na kayong magkakakilala?"

  
  


"yup. si chanyeol kilala ko na siya elementary days pa lang. mamaya, pakilala kita sa iba pa naming members. nasa work pa kasi sila."

  
  


"oh. eh kayo pala ni chanyeol?"

  
  


"freelance kami. work from home."

  
  


in a span of three hours na pag-uusap nila, hindi maiwasang ma-amaze ni baekhyun sa kadaldalan ni sehun. madali siyang kausap at palagi siyang may mga anecdotes sa mga topics nila. nagtatanungan na nga sila minsan ng mga personal questions pero hindi awkward ang nagiging flow ng conversation. everything was natural at syempre, para namang tumama sa lotto sa tuwa si baekhyun. may iyayabang siya ulit kay jongdae. nag-click sila ng crush niya.

  
  


kaya naman when the game started, hindi na nahirapang mag-adjust si baekhyun. pinapagitnaan siya ni chanyeol at sehun at walang ilangang nangyayari although aaminin niya na kung ikukumpara sa kadaldalan, mas maingay ang nasa right side niya. at kung trashtalking lang talaga, number one si sehun. this time, naririnig niya na talaga in person kung paano ito manggago ng mga kalaro.

  
  


_"dito, dito pre may kalaban…oh ano 'yon, ba't bumabaril sa langit"_

  
  


_"grabe naman ba't ang bigat magbuhat, grabe iyan."_

  
  


_"kita niyo 'yon. ganon, ganon kasi pumatay."_

  
  


oo nga, maingay talaga si sehun kalaro. saglit na sinilip ni baekhyun si chanyeol at nakita niyang focused lang ito sa paglalaro pero minsa'y nangingiti kapag nagsisisigaw si sehun.

  
  


"buti, 'di ka na nadidistract kapag ganyan siya?", mahina ang pagkakatanong ni baekhyun kay chanyeol kahit alam naman niyang hindi siya naririnig ni sehun bilang busy pa rin ito sa pang-tatrashtalk.

  
  


"ha? ah, nasanay na ako. ganyan na talaga siya kahit dota days pa lang", sagot ni chanyeol sabay ngiti at pailing-iling pa.

  
  


ngayon lang napansin ni baekhyun na may dimple pala ito.

  
  


_shet, may girlfriend na kasi. ekis na. focus na lang talaga sa trashtalker._

  
  


"eh, ikaw ba?"

  
  


nagulat pa siya kasi si chanyeol naman ang nagtanong ngayon. kahit nagkukwentuhan, nakatutok pa rin silang dalawa sa game.

  
  


"ha? anong ako?"

  
  


"di ka nadidistract?"

  
  


"ay, okay lang. lagi ko naman kayong pinapanood kaya nasanay na ako. kaaliw nga eh. pero mas matindi ako sa kanya minsan."

  
  


"oh, bakit, nang-tatrashtalk at nagmumura ka rin ba?", muling tanong ni chanyeol at tumingin pa sa kanya kaya kitang-kita niya ang ngiti.

  
  


_mahabaging langit, nawa siya'y patawarin. bakit ang ganda ng ngiti!_

  
  


"ay nako, wag sana akong makapagmura tonight. sabi ko pa naman behave ako."

  
  


"hahaha! behave? walang behave behave dito. tingnan mo 'yang katabi mo, kung nakakapasok lang 'yan sa monitor, baka nanuntok na 'yan."

  
  


totoo nga siguro. sa gigil ni sehun, kung tumatagos ang kamay niya sa monitor, baka nga nakasakal na siya ng tao. sasagot pa sana si baekhyun pero naputol ang usapan nila nang bigla na namang sumigaw ang trashtalker ng taon. ang ending, pinakinggan na lang niya ang dalawa habang tumatawa.

  
  


"uy chanyeol! ayos ayos naman diyan!"

  
  


"wow, tigas ng mukha mo ah."

  
  


"ay, 'di lang mukha ang matigas sa'kin. marami. marami pang matigas sa'kin."

  
  


doon na siya mas lalong napahalakhak kaya nang pinagtinginan siya ng mag-bestfriend ay napatakip na lang siya ng bibig sabay peace sign. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


as baekhyun was getting ready to go home, tinawag siya ni sehun na noo'y katatapos lang din sa mini-meeting nila. nandoon na rin ang tatlong members and as promised ay ipinakilala ito sa kanya — jongin, na siya na yatang pinakamahiyain sa kanilang lahat (but baekhyun would say, na charismatic siya on his own way), minseok, na eldest daw pero para sa kanya ay cutest, at si junmyeon na hindi niya sure kung paanong naligaw doon dahil mukha talaga siyang good boy na nilalagyan ng baby powder at bimpo sa likod.

  
  


"sama ka sa'min!"

  
  


sa sobrang friendly ni sehun, pati way ng pagyaya niya ay kakaiba. walang tanong tanong, derechong aya kaagad.

  
  


"sama? saan?"

  
  


"inom!"

  
  


actually, hindi lang si sehun ang nakaabang sa sagot niya ngayon. all 5 heads were looking at him, waiting for his answer. ay, except pala kay chanyeol na busy sa phone niya. baka katext ang jowa.

  
  


"uhhh…"

  
  


actually, sinabi niya naman sa magulang niya na either late siyang uuwi ngayon o makikitulog siya kay jongdae. sinabihan niya na rin naman si jongdae beforehand na sumuporta man lang din sa 'budding' lovelife niya (na alam naman nila pareho na hindi totoo). either way, hindi naman ganoon ka-strict ang parents niya basta nagsasabi lang siya kung nasaan siya.

  
  


"ano, g?"

  
  


"okay lang ba? sure ka?"

  
  


"oo naman, sus! 'di ba, guys?"

  
  


chorus naman ang pagsagot ng buong team, except ulit kay chanyeol na currently ay parang keyboard warrior na rin gaya niya.

  
  


"uy, chanyeol!", sigaw ni sehun.

  
  


"ha?"

  
  


"sama si baek sa'tin."

  
  


chanyeol locked his phone for the meantime at saka tumingin kay baekhyun. 

  
  


"baka hinahanap na 'yan sa kanila ha", sagot nito sabay balik kalikot sa phone niya.

  
  


medyo napatitig naman si baekhyun kay chanyeol sa sagot na 'yon. para kasi siyang kiniliti for a few seconds nang marinig ang softness sa boses nito.

  
  


"oo nga 'no. estudyante ka pa pala. wait, 'di ka naman minor 'di ba?"

  
  


teka nga, bakit para yata siyang pre-schooler kung tratuhin ng mga 'to? 21 na kaya siya! 

  
  


"grabe, 21 na ako! saka nagpaalam ako na gagabihin ako ngayon. pero magtetext ako ulit mamaya."

  
  


"oh, 'yun naman pala eh. sige, ipagpaalam kita if you want", offer naman ni sehun sa kanya at sa totoo lang, sino ba siya para humindi? inom lang ba? aba, magaling din siya diyan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


napakadaldal ni sehun.

  
  


lasing man o naglalaro.

  
  


sa sobrang daldal niya, nilayasan na siya ng mga kausap niya at tanging si chanyeol na lang ang matiyagang nakikinig sa kanya ngayon. kahit nga si baekhyun ay nakikipag-usap na sa iba nilang kaibigan, baka hindi na rin natiis ang kaingayan ng bestfriend niya.

  
  


hindi na nga rin niya naiintindihan ang pinagsasabi nito at mukhang wala na rin naman siyang pakialam kung may kausap pa ba siya. alam naman ni chanyeol na ilang minuto na lang ay bagsak na ang magaling niyang kaibigan.

  
  


"di ka iinom?"

  
  


nagulat pa siya dahil katabi niya na pala si baekhyun ngayon. kanina lang kasi ay kausap nito si jongin.

  
  


"ah, hindi muna. baka kasi kailanganin ninyo ng driver."

  
  


he heard baekhyun hummed in response. nang tingnan niya ito nang maayos, noon lang din niya napansin na pulang-pula na pala ang mukha at leeg nito, at namumungay na rin ang mga mata. lasing na rin tulad ng kaharap niya. kaya rin naman pala nag-click kaagad ang dalawa, eh may pagkakaparehas naman din talaga sila. 

  
  


"uy, baekhyun, okay ka lang ba?"

  
  


"ha?"

  
  


"okay ka lang ba? pulang-pula ka na kasi."

  
  


"ako? oo. pula talaga 'to. pero oks lang! oks lang ako!", sagot ni baekhyun at nag-thumbs up. buti naman at derecho pa rin itong nakakapagsalita. 

  
  


napangiti naman si chanyeol. “ayos ka rin 'no, baek? magaling magdala ng kalasingan.”

  
  


“hehehe. akala mo lang ‘yun pero sa totoo lang, gusto ko na ring umuwi.”

  
  


“ba’t di ka nagsasabi?”

  
  


“sayang kasi yung opportunity na makasama ko kayo sa inuman, mga idol! woo!!!”, kunwaring sinuntok niya si chanyeol sa braso.

  
  


“hahaha! lasing ka na nga. halos ‘di mo nga ako kausapin kanina tas ngayon sinusuntok mo na ako.”

  
  


“ihhh. ikaw naman kasi, tahimik na tahimik.” nasinok na si baekhyun at napasandal sa kinauupuan.

  
  


kinuha niya ang cellphone at kahit hilo-hilo, binuksan niya ito at dumirecho sa grab app niya.

  
  


“teka, huwag kang maingay, chanyeol ah.”  
  


“hahaha! ikaw ang maingay.”

  
  


baekhyun made the ssshhh sign at natawa lang si chanyeol.

  
  


“ang mahal-mahal naman ng grab!” nagrereklamo si baekhyun habang nagso-scroll.

  
  


sumilip si chanyeol sa ginagawa ni baekhyun.

  
  


“seryoso ka? maga-grab ka sa lagay mo na ‘yan?”  
  


“gusto ko nga sanang mag-angkas kasi ang mahal ng grab.” baekhyun made a sad face at napangiti si chanyeol.

  
  


“tara, ihahatid na kita.”  
  


“huwag na, nakakahiya naman sa’yo, idol.”

  
  


“sige na. tara na.”

  
  


tumingin muna si baekhyun sa kanya. nagkatitigan sila actually. “paano ako hihindi sa’yo?”  
  


“lasing ka na nga. hintayin mo ‘ko dyan, kukunin ko lang yung susi.”

tumayo at umiwas na si chanyeol. nadaanan niya si sehun at sinabihang ihahatid na si baekhyun pauwi. “hindi ka ba uminom? baka uminom ka ah. deliks mag drive, pre.”

  
  


"di ako uminom kahit isang lagok. kayo lang 'tong mga uhaw diyan. sige na, hahatid ko pa si baek. magsiuwi kayo nang maayos ah."

  
  


"gegege andiyan naman si minseok. ingat kayo", sabay pikit ulit ni sehun na akala mo hindi nakipag-usap.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"oy, lods, makakapag-drive ka ba talaga?"

  
  


"kung kailan nasa gitna na tayo ng kalsada saka mo 'ko tatanungin niyan?", natatawang tanong ni chanyeol. makulit din pala si baekhyun kapag lasing. makulit pero cute.

  
  


"de, syempre dapat sure tayo. baka kasi antukin ka mahirap na."

  
  


makulit na cute na madaldal.

  
  


"antukin? naku, baka ikaw. matulog ka na muna kaya. tama naman 'yung address na nilagay mo 'di ba?"

  
  


"oo… ata?"

  
  


"huy!"

  
  


"joke lang! eto naman, di mabiro hahaha!"

  
  


"sige ka, kapag mali nilagay mo, sa ibang bahay kita iuuwi."

  
  


"sa bahay ni sehun?"

  
  


napalaki naman ang mata ni chanyeol doon at buti na lang ay napigilan niya ang sarili dahil kung hindi ay malamang bigla siyang mapapapreno.

  
  


"hahaha! baekhyun, don't tell me… "

  
  


"ano, crush ko siya? alam mo, assumero ka! wala naman akong sinasabi? sabi ko lang bahay niya? random lang 'yon?"

  
  


hagalpak naman ang tawa ni chanyeol na sa sobrang lakas ay pakiramdam niya kinailangan niyang huminto para huminga. seryoso bang ganito malasing ang isang baekhyun? tapos nag-offer pa siyang ihatid? grabe, ang comedy rin naman pala nito kasama.

  
  


"hahaha hoy BBHiemo! huling-huli ka na. wag ka nang magdeny!"

  
  


"hmp! hindi ko 'yun crush."

  
  


"talaga?"

  
  


"oo nga!"

  
  


"gwapo?"

  
  


"oo nga!"... "ay, shet."

  
  


"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh, ano, idedeny mo pa ba?"

  
  


biglang nawala ang antok ni chanyeol sa mga pinagsasabi ni baekhyun. ngayon niya nagets kung bakit sila nag-click ni sehun. funny naman pala talaga siyang kausap.

  
  


when he looked at him, naka-pout na ito at nakasandal ang ulo sa bintana ng sasakyan.

  
  


"wag mong sasabihin sa kanya ha."

  
  


"ang alin? na patay na patay ka sa kanya?"

  
  


"hoy! crush lang! grabe ka naman sa patay na patay!"

  
  


"ah, mali pala dinig ko kanina. sorry sorry hahaha, sige, 'di ko sasabihin. bukas na lang, gabi na eh."

  
  


at doon siya nahampas ni baekhyun sa braso kaya agad agad naman ang paglingon niya at saka tumawa ulit nang malakas. feeling ni chanyeol, mauubo na siya kakatawa. mabuti na lang, naka-red ang stoplight dahil kung hindi, gegewang talaga sila sa daan.

  
  


"akala ko pa man din tahimik ka", muling banggit ni baekhyun nang makakalma na sila pareho.

  
  


"tahimik naman talaga ako."

  
  


"parang 'di naman?"

  
  


"kung ikukumpara kay sehun, oo."

  
  


"hahaha, oo nga."

  
  


"uyyy, naiinlove."

  
  


"wag ka nga diyan!"

  
  


"sige last na. 'di na kita aasarin. bukas na ulit."

  
  


all throughout the ride ay nag-asaran lang sila. buháy na buháy nga sila pareho at pakiramdam ni chanyeol ay gising na gising ang diwa niya kahit alas dos na nang madaling araw. 

  
  


usually kasi, ganitong oras sila nag-uusap ni sun bin. bago pumasok sa trabaho, sinisigurado nila na nakakapag-usap sila. okay lang naman kay chanyeol, sanay naman siya sa puyatan bilang nagagawa niya naman iyon kapag naglalaro. 

  
  


may mga araw lang talaga na hindi sila maayos na nakakapag-usap. tulad ngayon.

  
  


he tried to wash away those thoughts. magpapalamig na muna sila ng ulo. siguro, bukas o sa makalawa na lang sila ulit magkikita, virtually.

may isa pang bumabagabag sa kanya. ang pasahero niyang crush na crush ang bestfriend niya.

paano niya sasabihing taken na ang bestfriend niya lalo na’t mukhang masaya si baekhyun kapag inaasar niya ito.

  
  


"uy, tama ba 'tong dinadaanan natin?", tanong niya dahil mukhang sa looban pa yata ang bahay nila. maliit na rin kasi ang kalsada at puro kabahayan na ang nakikita niya.

  
  


"oo. mga tatlong kaliwa, limang kanan pa."

  
  


napalunok naman siya ng laway doon. 10 minutes na nilang binabagtas ang daan pero hindi pa rin nagpapahinto si baekhyun. "di nga?"

  
  


"hahahaha! joke lang. 'yan, kanan ka diyan… tapos… diyan sa orange na apartment… okay, dito na!"

  
  


huminto sila sa tapat nga ng orange na apartment na itinuro ni baekhyun. uminom muna ito ng tubig bago nagtanggal ng seatbelt.

  
  


"ano, okay ka na ba? sobered up ka na?"

  
  


"syempre!... hindi pa. hahahaha pero oks lang 'yan. mawawala rin 'to."

  
  


"di ka ba papagalitan? uuwi kang lasing? tapos inumaga na?"

  
  


"grabe ka naman, dad! hahahaha!"

  
  


"uy, di nga…"

  
  


"ang seryoso mo diyan. don't worry, hindi namin bahay 'yan. bahay ng kaibigan ko 'yan. dito talaga ako umuuwi kapag lasing para 'di ako mapagalitan. at least, ang alam nila, nagsleepover ako. oh, 'di ba, i'm so smart!"

  
  


natawa naman si chanyeol sa mahabang eksplanasyon ni baekhyun at sa totoo lang, hindi ba siya nauubusan ng joke? but of course, hindi siya nagrereklamo. if anything, he's thankful dahil kahit papaano, na-divert ang attention niya ngayon.

  
  


"hay nako, BBHiemo."

  
  


"wag mo na nga akong tawagin non! sige na, babye na. salamat sa paghatid! 5 stars ka sa'kin!"

  
  


"hahahaha, ewan ko sa'yo, baekhyun. sige na pumasok ka na at matulog."

  
  


"okie! bye, best friend ng crush ko!", sagot nito sabay takbo papasok sa gate. 

naisip niya, lasing naman ito kaya for sure makakalimutan niya rin ang sasabihin.

bumusina siya ulit at lumingon si baekhyun. kumaway siya, asking baekhyun to go back.

bumalik naman ito.

“bakit? namimiss mo ako agad?

“sira, hindi. ano kasi… uhm… i think kailangan mong malaman na sehun and junmyeon are together.”

“like… sehun… sehun na crush ko?” natigilan si baekhyun at nagulat sa nalaman.

hindi niya alam kung matutuwa na pumapatol sa lalake ang crush niya o malulungkot kasi may jowa na pala ang man of his dreams.

“yup. sehun oh. yung bestfriend ko.”

“talaga…”  
  


tumango si chanyeol. nalungkot siya bigla kasi nalungkot din si baekhyun.

“sorry. nasira ko ata ang mood mo.”

“deh… okay lang. at least ngayon alam ko ng wala talaga akong pag-asa sa kanya.” nakababa na ang mga balikat nito at halata sa mata niyang nalungkot talaga ito sa narinig.

“i didn’t mean to make you sad, baek. gusto ko lang din sanang huwag kang umasa para di ka masaktan.”  
  


baekhyun gave him a small smile.

“sige na, uwi na. thank you ulit sa paghatid, chanyeol.”

“walang anuman. matulog ka na at pahinga ka.”

“ingat.”

hinintay niya munang makapasok ito at nang makitang binatukan ng kaibigan ay napailing na lang siya at nagmaneho pauwi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


baekhyun's game day with his streamer crush became more frequent than he expected. ang buong akala niya talaga, one time thing lang 'yon kaya sinagad niya ang pagkakataon para makausap sila. hindi niya naman inaasahan na halos tatlong beses sa isang linggo ay maiimbitahan na siya sa bahay nila para lang maglaro. minsan nga, nafefeature na siya sa mga streamings nila.

  
  


naging mas close naman sila ni sehun at habang nakikilala niya ito ay mas narerealize niyang masarap talaga siyang maging tropa.

_at tanggap niya ng hanggang mag-tropa lang talaga sila._

  
  


nag click talaga sila dahil pareho silang maraming sinasabi, parehong trashtalker, pero syempre, parehong magaling sa games (self-proclaimed lang si baekhyun sa part na 'yon). happy naman siya dahil nakakilala siya ng bagong kaibigan. ang hindi lang siguro happy ay si chanyeol dahil ngayon, dalawang maingay na ang kailangan niyang pagtiisan.

  
  


speaking of chanyeol, nakabusangot ito pagkarating niya pa lang kanina. sinenyasan niya nga si sehun para tanungin sana kung anong problema pero kibit balikat lang ang isinagot sa kanya nito. naglaro sila ng isang beses pero wala pa ring imik si chanyeol. siya pa nga ang nagsabing break muna siya, silang dalawa na lang daw muna ang maglaro. hinayaan na lang muna nila ito.

  
  


it was when baekhyun went to the kitchen para sana'y kumuha ng tubig nang marinig niya ang malakas na boses ni chanyeol. first time niyang marinig iyon, at nagulat siya dahil akala niya, sa kanya galit.

  
  


"sorry, tumaas ang boses ko", he heard him say over the phone. "but fine, if that's what you really want, i'll respect your decision."

  
  


alam ni baekhyun na masamang makinig sa usapan ng iba pero kasi hindi niya naman sinasadya at talagang nauuhaw lang siya. feeling niya, natuyuan siya ng laway kakasigaw kanina.

  
  


when chanyeol turn around ay gulat itong napatingin sa kanya pero kaagad din namang naglakad nang mabilis para lampasan siya. at kung bakit nga ba hindi rin siya makaramdam eh tinawag niya pa 'yung tao.

  
  


"ah, chan? okay ka lang ba? uhm… sorry, i heard you pero uh, if you want to talk about it…"

  
  


nakita niya namang napapikit si chanyeol at tila nagpipigil ng sasabihin. "not now. please lang, mind your own business."

  
  


at ayun, nga. nagtanong lang naman siya kung ayos lang ba siya, siya pa itong napasama. pero sa bagay, 'di rin naman niya ito masisisi. bakit nga ba kasi minsan, sumosobra ang pagiging friendly niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


halos dalawang linggong hindi bumisita si baekhyun sa bahay nila sehun. narealize niya kasing masyado na siyang nagiging comfortable sa kanila at baka siya lang ang nakakaramdam non. baka kasi, siya lang pala yung feeling close sa kanila at silang lahat, fan pa rin ang tingin sa kanya.

  
  


nakahiga siya sa kama at iniisip pa rin yung huling encounter nila ni chanyeol.

  
  


“kung bakit kasi napaka mo, baekhyun!!!” tinakpan niya ang mukha gamit ang braso at napabuntong-hininga.

  
  


ilang araw na ring walang stream ang channel nila sehun at ang tanging sabi nila sa twitter nila ay may inaayos lang daw sa camp nila kaya walang maayos na connection.

  
  


pero for baekhyun, he thinks, dahil ito sa sitwasyon ni chanyeol. biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya at isang text galing kay sehun ang pumasok.

  
  


_baek! san ka? matagal ka na naming hindi nakakalaro. bisita ka naman dito o. miss ka na namin! :-P_

  
  


napangiti si baekhyun. “wow. ako? namimiss nila? sure ba tong lokong to?”

  
  


dumapa siya at nag-isip ng irereply.

  
  


_weh??? baka namiss niyo lang akong asarin ha._

  
  


_ano ka ba! tara na dito! may pakain si jongin!_

  
  


_si chanyeol ba, andyan?_ _  
  
_

  
  


_oo naman, dito siya nakatira. hahaha!_

  
  
  


_ahh. sige, isipin ko na muna. thanks sa invite, idol!_

  
  


_luhh si baekhyun para namang iba. arat na!!!_

  
  
  


napaisip talaga siya. andoon si chanyeol at baka maging awkward sila. pero naisip niya rin, bakit naman sila magiging awkward kung wala lang talaga ‘yon?

  
  


bumangon siya at nag-reply.

  
  
  


_sige na ngaaaa. mapilit ka eh. hehehe! joke! sige, pupunta ako, kaka-miss din maglaro na hindi mabagal yung net. see you! :-)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pagdating na pagdating ni baekhyun, nakita niya agad na umalis si chanyeol sa sala at pumasok sa kwarto niya. nadatnan niya rin silang lahat na nanonood ng netflix.

  
  


“baek! dito ka.” tinawag siya ni jongin kasi magkatabi sa couch si sehun at junmyeon.

  
  


umupo si baekhyun at nakinood na rin sa pinapanood nilang anime. “pinapanood niyo rin pala yan?”  
  


“oo naman. kapag wala kaming schedule ng stream, nanonood kami ng anime. o, kuha ka.” inabot ni sehun ang bag ng cheetos.  
  


“thanks.” kinuha ito ni baekhyun at napansing sinusubuan ni sehun si junmyeon habang nakasandal ito sa crush niya.

  
  


wow. oo nga naman. sweet nga si sehun at junmyeon all this time. hindi niya lang gaanong pinapansin kasi nabulag siya ng sobrang pagka-crush niya kay sehun. nalungkot na naman siya pero okay lang, tanggap niya naman na.

  
  


hanggang mag-tropa lang talaga.

  
  
  


“hindi ba tayo maglalaro ngayon?” 

  
  


“pass na muna. wala ring gana si chanyeol these days e kaya laging olats.”  
  


“ahh. ganon ba. may nasabi ba siya sa inyo?”

  
  


napatingin si sehun at junmyeon sa kanya.

  
  


“wala naman. bakit?”

  
  


“ahh. wala… wala lang.” ngumiti si baekhyun at umiwas na sa tingin nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


totoo ngang hindi sila naglaro that night kaya maagang nakaalis si baekhyun. since wala naman siyang ibang gagawin, dumirecho na muna siya kay jongdae.

  
  


si jongdae na walang malay…

  
  
  


“o? ba’t nandito ka?”  
  


  
  


pumasok na agad si baekhyun sa kwarto niya at humiga sa kama.

  
  


“HOY NAKADAMIT PANGLABAS KA PA!!!”

  
  
  


kahit ganoon, hindi nagpatinag si baekhyun at mas lalong gumulong-gulong sa kama niya.

  
  
  


“ba’t ka ba andito? akala ko ba pupunta ka sa crush mo?”  
  


“ex-crush. nanggaling na ko don. wala namang stream kaya umalis na ‘ko. mabi-bitter lang ako sa ka-sweetan nila ng jowa niya.”  
  


“ahh may jowa. kaya pala halos bumagsak na sa lupa yung bibig mong nakasimangot.”  
  


umupo si baekhyun at tumingin sa kaibigan niyang naka-mask pa. “it’s time to find a new crush.”  
  


“hindi ba pwedeng maglaro ka lang? wala ng crush-crush na yan? required ba yan???”

  
  


napatingin si baekhyun kay jongdae.

  
  


“syempre hindi pero iba pa rin yung may inaabangan ka kapag may streaming.”

  
  


“sabihin mo, gusto mo ng may nilalandi habang nanonood!”

  
  


“pwedeng both?” ngumisi siya kay jongdae at tinapon sa kanya ang hawak na takip ng night cream niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ilang gabi ring hindi nakatulog si chanyeol dahil lang sa isang encounter nila ni baekhyun. mas iniisip niya pa nga yun kesa sa break up nila ng long-distance ex girlfriend niya.

  
  
  


nakokonsensya kasi hindi pa rin siya nakakapag-sorry kay baekhyun. naiisip niya pa rin yung mukha niyang nagulat at nalungkot ng nasigawan niya ito.

  
  
  


it was never his intention to shout at him, nadala lang din talaga siya ng emosyon niya gawa ng kakatapos lang na phone call niya.

  
  
  


he’s been tossing and turning in bed at dahil hindi pa rin siya makatulog, lumabas siya ng kwarto at hinanap si sehun. nakita niya ito sa streaming room, kasama si junmyeon at naglalaro silang dalawa ng plants versus zombie.

  
  


“nakakadistorbo ba ‘ko?”  
  


“hindi naman. anong meron?”  
  


“pahingi ako ng number ni baekhyun.”

  
  


tumigil si sehun sa pagdakip ng mga sun at tumingin sa kanya. “bakit?”  
  


“wag nalang pala.”  
  


“to naman, nagtatanong lang ng bakit. andyan sa cellphone ko. hanapin mo nalang.”

  
  


kinuha rin agad ni chanyeol at sinave sa phone niya bago bumalik sa kwarto niya.

  
  


humiga siya sa kama at nakatitig sa blankong message space.

  
  


_hi, baek. si chanyeol ‘to._

  
  


delete.

  
  


_baek, si chanyeol to. sorry._

  
  


delete.

  
  


huminga siya ng malalim at hinila ang isang unan para gawing kayakap.

  
  
  


_8:45pm_

_baek?_

  
  


pagkatapos niyang isend, tinaob niya agad ang cellphone kasi bigla siyang kinabahan. hindi talaga siya magaling sa confrontation. lalo na kung siya naman talaga ang may kasalanan

  
  


9:00pm, wala pa ring reply.

  
  


hindi niya rin alam ba’t inaabangan niya eh hindi niya naman alam anong sasabihin kapag nagkausap na sila.

  
  


9:30pm. wala pa rin.

  
  


nagpasya siyang maligo na muna at baka naman may ginagawa lang ito kaya di agad naka-reply. he took a bath, ready to sleep na nga actually.

  
  
  


_10:04pm._ _  
__sino ‘to?_

  
  
  


napangiti siya sa reply. oo nga naman, hindi alam ni baek kung sino siya.

  
  


napadapa siya at nag reply.

  
  


_si chanyeol nga pala ‘to._

  
  


send.

  
  
  


ilang seconds lang, may reply agad.

  
_ikaw pala. sorry sa late reply, may tinapos lang na reqs sa school._

  
  
  


ilang beses niya ring binasa yung reply at tinansya kung anong mood ni baek. weird na naririnig niya ang boses nito habang binabasa ang text.

  
  
  


_nadidistorbo ba kita?_

  
  
  


_hindi naman. tapos na rin ako. napa-text ka?_

  
  
  


huminga muna siya ng malalim bago nag-type ng reply.

  
  
  


_gusto ko lang kasing mag-sorry kasi napagtaasan kita ng boses kamakailan. i’m sorry. nadala lang ako ng bugso ng damdamin. sana hindi ka naibahan sa ginawa ko at hindi naman talaga ako ganoon palagi. sorry ulit, baek._

  
  
  


after he sent the message, sinubsob niya ang mukha sa unan at hinintay ang susunod na reply ni baek.

  
  
  


andami-dami na agad pumasok sa isip niya na maaring reply ni baekhyun pero ng tumunog ang phone niya, napangiti siya sa nabasa.

  
  


_nukaba!!! okay lang ‘yun!!! oo, medyo na-off talaga ako na nasigawan mo ‘ko pero naintindihan ko naman yung nararamdaman mo. huwag mo ng isiping galit ako o nagtatampo ako. slight tampo sige pero okay na! :-D_

  
  


he let out a small laugh. ang daldal talaga kahit sa text.

  
  


_sorry talaga ah. hindi na mauulit. nag-alala kasi ako baka yung dahilan kung ba’t di ka na pumupunta dito eh ako. :-(_

  
  


_ha??? hindi ah! nahuhurt kasi ako kapag nakikita ko si sehun at junmyeon na sweet… HAHAHA! joke!_

  
  


_jokes are half-meant!_

  
  


_joke lang talaga. hehe! ang totoo kasi, busy din ako sa school reqs kaya focus muna sa pag-aaral :-)_

  
  


_that’s good. kahit pala mahilig ka sa games, may time ka parin for school :-)_

  
  


_ganyan naman dapat, diba? we should make time for things that matter. unahin muna ang importante, makakapaghintay naman ang leisure._

  
  


_wow, wise words! pero totoo, sana lang talaga lahat marunong mag-differentiate ng importante sa hindi._

  
  


_ay, bakit tunog malungkot? may gusto ka bang pag-usapan dyan, chanyeol? willing naman ako makinig._

  
  


_huwag na. matulog ka na. maaga ka pa siguro bukas?_

  
  


_keri lang. hindi masyado. baka ikaw?_

  
  


_hindi rin naman. hindi ka pa ba inaantok?_

  
  


_hindi rin. baka manood ako ng stream highlights niyo maya-maya._

  
  


_HAHAHA! hindi ka pa ba nagsasawa dyan? hindi ko nga pinapanood yan eh._

  
  


_ABA! hindi! hahaha! stress-reliever ko ‘to :-D_

  
  


_naks! hindi ka ba naiingayan kay sehun?_

  
  


_hindi naman, natatawa nga ako sa mga trashtalk niya eh. hahaha!_

  
  
  


_nasanay na rin siguro ako sa kanya kaya di na ‘ko natatawa talaga. anong favorite mong sinabi niya sa stream?_

  
  
  


_syempre yung nag-hi siya sakin!!! <3 _

  
  
  


_hahaha! hindi ka pa ba nakaka-move on sa crush mo na ‘yan?_

  
  
  


_hanggang crush lang naman, tanggap ko ng may iba siyang mahal </3 eh ikaw ba, naka move-on na? :-P _

  
  
  


_hindi ko alam. basta sinusubukan kong maging okay everyday._

  
  
  


_goods yan. isipin mo muna sarili mo. :-)_

  
  
  


_basta sorry talaga, baek ah. babawi ako._

  
  


_talaga? babawi ka? :-D_

  
  


_sige, paano?_

  
  


_libre mo ‘ko bukas. HAHAHA! joke!_

  
  


_huwag na mag-joke. sige, san ba?_

  
  


_seryoso ba yan?_

  
  


_babawi nga ako :-)_

  
  


_kahit ice cream lang, okay na. HAHAHA!_

  
  


_sige, g. bukas, puntahan kita sa school niyo tapos kain tayo ng ice cream :-)_

  
  
  


_gusto ko yarn! sige, sige. kita-kits!!! matutulog na rin ako._

  
  
  


_okay. see you, baek! see you tomorrow! good night :-)_

  
  
  


_goodnight, chan!!! :-)_

  
  
  


chanyeol locked his phone and smiled. gumaan ang pakiramdam niya at naging excited sa mangyayari kinabukasan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nakatayo si baekhyun at jongdae sa may gate ng school nila. “may hinihintay ba tayo, baek? ba’t andito tayo?”

  
  


“meron.” sumagot si baekhyun habang nakatingin sa phone niya.

  
  


“sino?”

  
  
  


ngumiti si baekhyun.

  
  


“siya.”

  
  


timing naman at bumaba si chanyeol sa sasakyan niya at lumapit sa dalawa.

  
  


“chan, si jongdae nga pala. hindi ko pa kayo napapakilala ng maayos. sa kanila yung bahay na pinaghatiran mo sakin.”

  
  


“ahh. yung orange ba yun?”  
  


“yup.”  
  


“hi, jongdae. chanyeol nga pala.”  
  


“hello.” ngumiti si jongdae sa kanya.

  
  


“ano, baek. tara?”

  
  


“san punta niyo?

  
  


“kakain lang ng ice cream. sasama ka? tara!”

  
  


“pass na muna. may gagawin pa ‘ko. enjoy the date!”

  
  


pinanlakihan ng mata ni baekhyun si jongdae.

  
  


“luh hindi naman. babawi lang siya sakin.”

  
  


napangiti lang si chanyeol sa narinig.

  
  


“oo nga, jongdae. sabay ka na samin?”  
  


“sus. huwag na. kaya niyo nang magdilaan. malalaki na kayo.”

  
  


at doon na humalakhak si chanyeol habang pulang-pula na ang mukha ni baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nakahanap sila ng 7Eleven branch na wala masyadong tao kaya bumili lang ng dalawang chocolate cornetto si chanyeol at tumambay na sila sa sasakyan niya.

  
  


“parang ang tagal ko nang hindi lumalabas ng bahay. nakakamiss din palang makakita ng mga bukas na tindahan.”

  
  


busy si baekhyun sa pag kain ng ice cream kaya isang ‘hmm?’ lang ang nasagot niya.

  
  


“nasanay kasi akong nasa loob lang ng bahay kapag may araw pa. bumabawi ako ng tulog kasi nga gising ako magdamag.”  
  


“kasi kausap mo siya?”  
  


“that, and nagsstream kami.”

  
  


“bakit nga ba halos madaling araw kayo naglalaro?”  
  


“mas marami kasi kaming audience outside the country. most of the time, tinatapat namin sa timezone ng hotspots namin.”

  
  


“ahh. strategy din pala. sabihin mo nga sa'kin, malaki ba kinikita niyo?”

  
  


napangiti si chanyeol habang binabalatan ang cornetto niya.

  
  


“hmm… sakto lang.”  
  


“define sakto.”  
  


“sakto lang sa pang-araw araw na bills tapos nakakaipon nang konti.”

  
  


“konti eh ang ganda nga ng sasakyan mo o.”  
  


“matagal ko rin namang pinag-ipunan 'to.”

  
  


“ohhh. so nag-iipon ka talaga?”

  
  


“oo, kasi gusto ko siyang puntahan sa LA… kaso… wala. hindi na ako priority niya don.”

  
  


“awwwww. ang sad naman!” nalungkot si baekhyun at napa-pout.

  
  


_ang cute mag-pout. bahagyang na-distract si chanyeol._

  
  


“uy, nalulusaw na ice cream mo o.”  
  


“nalungkot ako bigla. parang kelangan ko pa ng ice cream.”

  
  


inubos na ni baekhyun ang ice cream niya at kumuha ng tissue na nasa dashboard ng sasakyan ni chanyeol.

  
  


“gusto mo pa ba? bibili kita.”

  
  


“deh, okay na. joke lang yun. nakabawi ka na, lods.”  
  


“hahaha! lods ka dyan. si sehun ang lodi dito.”

  
  


“ang humble naman po. magaling ka rin naman hindi ka lang talaga masalita kaya hindi kita napapansin masyado, pero kapag pinapanood ko highlight reel, minsan mas marami ka pang kills kesa kay sehun.”

  
  


natawa si chanyeol at binigyan siya ng tubig.

  
  
  


“suuus. sinasabi mo lang ‘yan kasi hindi mo na siya crush.”  
  


“hahaha! crush ko pa rin naman pero hindi na yung super duper crush. ganyan ako eh. kapag nalaman kong may jowa na crush ko, nawawalan na ‘ko ng gana.”

  
  


“hahaha! eh di maghanap ka ng bago. dami dyan.”

  
  


hindi sumagot si baekhyun pero naisip niyang pwede bang ikaw nalang pero naisip niya ring baka masyado pang maaga para mag-invest ng feelings sa kanya kasi kagagaling lang sa relationship. baka gawin siyang panty - panakip butas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


napapadalas na ang pagte-text nila. masyadong natutuwa si chanyeol sa tuwing nagkakausap sila ni baekhyun. maingay man ito, he welcomed it with open arms. kailangan niya nang maingay sa malungkot niyang buhay.

  
  


_they became each other’s good morning and good night._

  
  


walang mintis, simula noong ice cream date nila, laging may good morning at good night sila sa isa’t-isa.

  
  


nagbago na rin ang body clock ni chanyeol. kung dati, mas gising siya sa gabi, ngayon naman, sinasabayan niya na si baekhyun sa schedule niya sa school. gising na siya around 7am at kapag nasa klase naman si baekhyun, natutulog siya para makabawi at hindi antukin sa stream sa gabi.

  
  


_hi! kumain ka na? :-)_

  
  


_hello, chan! yup! kakatapos lang naming kumain ni jongdae. ikaw?_

  
  


_tapos na rin. nagluto si junmyeon ng ulam kaya naparami ang kanin. busog na ba?_

  
  


_of course. sarap din ng ulam namin :-)_

  
  


_ano?_

  
  


_chicken curry!!!_

  
  


_paborito mo ‘yan?_

  
  


_yup!!! :-D_

  
  


_sige, sa susunod mong punta dito, ipagluluto kita :-)_

  
  


_WEH? MARUNONG KA MAGLUTO???_

  
  


_bakit parang gulat na gulat ka? marunong kaming magluto lahat, ano._

  
  


_HAHAHA! hindi kasi halata sa’yo pero kung totohanin mo nga, eh di thank you!!! :-P_

  
  


_kelan ka ulit bibisita?_

  
  


_hmm… di ko pa alam kasi busy pa rin ako sa school :-(_

  
  


_okay lang, unahin mo muna ‘yan. galingan mo!_

  
  


_diba may stream kayo mamaya? galingan mo rin!_

  
  


_meron, manonood ka ba? :-)_

  
  


_duh, oo naman. teka, chan, anong level ka na sa walk master?_

  
  


_54! :-P_

  
  


_HAHAHA! weak!!! level 70 na ‘ko!!! gawin mo yung dare!!!_

  
  


_SERYOSO PALA YUNG USAPAN NA ‘YON?!_

  
  


_HAHAHA! SEE YOU MAMAYA SA STREAM!!!_

  
  
  
  


ang dare? magsusuot si chanyeol ng iron mask sa buong duration ng stream.

  
  


pagkaupo niya sa gaming chair, nagulat si sehun kasi suot niya na ito.

  
  


“anong nakain mo?!”  
  


“dare ‘to ni baekhyun kasi nalagpasan niya ko sa walk master.”

  
  


“ahh. dare. sure ka ba dyan?”  
  


nagkibit-balikat lang siya at nag on na ng monitor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


habang nagsstream, panay naman ang screen capture ni baekhyun kasi tawang-tawa siya kay chanyeol.

  
  


nagrereklamo na ito na hindi masyadong makita ang mga kalaban pero hindi niya talaga tinanggal kahit nahihirapan na siya.

  
  


hindi rin napansin ni baekhyun na kay chanyeol na pala siya nakatutok, hindi niya na napapansin si sehun at napapangiti siya.

  
  


_BBHiemo: ANG GALING MGA LODI!!!_

  
  


“ang galing niyo daw sabi ni BBHiemo!” si jongin ata yung nagbabasa ng comments. 2-player lang kasi ang nilalaro kaya silang dalawa lang ni chanyeol

  
  


“uy nanonood pala si BBHiemo! HI!!! LARO TAYO ULIIIT!”

  
  


napangiti lang si baekhyun kasi naririnig niyang nag-hi rin si chanyeol.

  
  


“baek? bakit ka nakangiti dyan? eh usually naman nakikisigaw ka rin?”

  
  


nag-overnight siya kina jongdae kasi sabay silang gumagawa ng paper nila para sa isang major.

  
  


“wala, ang cute lang kasi ni iron man.”

  
  


sumilip si jongdae.

  
  


“si chanyeol ba ‘yan?”  
  


“oo.”

  
  


“siya na bagong crush mo, noh???”  
  


“luhhh. hindi. good friends lang kami.”  
  


“tapos? bawal ba maging crush yung good friend?”  
  


“shhh. dun ka nga. hindi ako maka-focus dito eh.”

  
  


tinulak niya papalayo si jongdae at balik ang titig kay chanyeol.

  
  


after the stream, tinanggal din ni chanyeol ang iron mask niya. may bakat pa ng garter at sa gilid ng mukha niya at sa bridge ng ilong niya.

  
  


_BBHiemo: ang cute naman pala ng mukha behind the iron man mask :-)_

  
  


nakita niyang siniko ni sehun si chanyeol sabay turo sa monitor.

  
  


inilapit ni chanyeol ang mukha sa monitor para mabasa ang comment ni baekhyun.

  
  


napangiti ito at klarong-klaro ang dimple.

  
  


“cute ka rin, BBHiemo, huwag kang papatalo.”

  
  


yun lang ang nasagot ni chanyeol at nag-ayos ng buhok.

  
  


halatang tinatago ang kilig.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


with the constant texts, ice cream dates, at hatid/sundo, mas naging madali para kay baekhyun at chanyeol na maging close. they’ve been steady for two months. happy naman na ganoon lang.

  
  


minsan hindi na nila namamalayan ang oras dahil sa mga deep talks nila at 3am o kahit kulitan lang habang naglalaro ng iba’t-ibang mobile games.

  
  


_sabi pala ni sehun, bisita ka raw dito bukas._

  
  


_anong meron?_

  
  


_wala, na-miss ka raw niya._

  
  


_weh? ikaw? di mo ba ako miss?_

  
  


_hahaha! secret :-P_

  
  


_sabi nila kapag secret daw ang sagot, oo daw ‘yan. :-)_

  
  


_gawa-gawa ka naman baek eh._

  
  


_hahaha! eh di sige. hindi mo na ‘ko miss :-(_

  
  


_deh, may tournament kasi na paparating, diba? kulang kami ng isa. sabi ni sehun, tap ko raw yung pinaka-magaling na guest namin. syempre, ikaw ‘yun! eh kelangan na kasing mag-practice..._

  
  


_sus, pinapagaan mo lang loob ko._

  
  


_huwag na ikaw tampo :-(_

  
  


_hahaha! minsan talaga chanyeol feel ko mas baby ka sakin!!!_

  
  


_papayag ka na ba? ano? practice, tara._

  
  


_aba, syempre!!!_

  
  


_yehey! mas lalo akong gaganahan maglaro nito kasi ka-team kita sa practice :-) anong oras po kita susunduin?_

  
  


_pwedeng 9am kasi wala na kaming pasok bukas ;-)_

  
  


_ayun! mas maaga, mas mabuti. pagluluto kita ng chicken curry ulit._

  
  


_ayan, gusto ko yan. EXCITED NA ‘KO!!! <3 _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it was another game day for baekhyun. ngayong araw, inabot sila ng gabi kakalaro bilang reward na rin sa sarili niya after accomplishing all his tasks as a student. ngayon din kasi sila nagpractice para sa tournament. magkakampi sila ni chanyeol habang kalaban nila ang magjowa. si jongin, waterboy.

  
  


ay, scorer pala.

  
  


sa dalas niya ngang mag-stay sa bahay nina sehun ay may extra toothbrush na rin siya. after class at after niyang gawin lahat ng assignments or papers ay dumederecho kaagad siya roon. although syempre, kung halimbawang hectic talaga ang schedule, siya na mismo ang nagdidisiplina sa sarili niya na huwag na lang munang pumunta. kapag mga ganong oras, kay chanyeol siya unang mag-iinform na absent muna siya for their game day.

  
  


"uwi ka na?", tanong ni chanyeol habang inilalagay na ang mga gamit niya sa bag.

  
  


"yup. maaga kami bukas ni dae. may tatapusin pa kaming report."

  
  


"aba, ang sipag naman pala ng estudyante namin. baka bukas cum laude ka na ha. _sc-han_ mo lang"

  
  


"hahahaha! mga jokes mo eh no? cum laude kaka-cod kamo."

  
  


sumabat naman si sehun na currently ay busy sa pagtetext kay junmyeon. "kunwari pa 'yan si chanyeol, baka pag-graduate mo magpa-tarpaulin pa 'yan."

  
  


napatingin naman siya kay chanyeol sa sinabing iyon ng kaibigan. "sabihan mo lang ako, sesendan kita ng selfie ko."

  
  


"no need. masyado ka nang maraming selfies sa phone ko."

  
  


narinig naman nila ang not so subtle _ehem_ ni sehun kaya't dali-dali na rin siyang nagpaalam bago pa sila magkaasaran.

  
  


"sige na, uwi na ako. baka mamaya mag-aya pa kayo ng isang game, ma-budol niyo na naman ako."

  
  


"oh tara, 1 game muna!", sigaw ni sehun.

  
  


"hahaha, o ano baek, tatanggi ka ba?", tanong naman ni chanyeol sa kanya while wiggling his eyebrows. pa-cute ampota.

  
  


"oo! gustuhin ko man pero takot ako sa kalmot at sabunot ni jongdae kaya diyan na kayo. bye!"

  
  


"uy, teka. wait, hintayin mo 'ko diyan", sabay karipas ni chanyeol papunta sa taas.

  
  


tiningnan naman ni baekhyun si sehun as if asking kung anong nangyari sa kaibigan niya but as usual, clueless ang mokong.

  
  


pagbalik ni chanyeol ay nakabihis na ito ng casual na pang-alis. mukhang nagsuklay din at maayos ang buhok.

  
  


"oh, san ka?"

  
  


"hahatid ka."

  
  


"ha?"

  
  


"ha?"

  
  


"anong ihahatid ka diyan. wag na uy. mag-grab na lang ako."

  
  


"di na. mahal 'di ba? lika na."

  
  


"pero…"

  
  


actually, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit hesitant siya this time na magpahatid kay chanyeol. hindi naman ito ang first time. siguro, ayaw niya lang din na masanay at bigyan pa lalo ng ibang kahulugan 'yung mga ganitong pakulo ni chanyeol.

  
  


baka kasi 'di niya kayanin ang biglaang pagbagsak.

  
  


"sige na, baek. magpahatid ka na. 'di mapapalagay 'yan hanggang mamaya tingnan mo."

  
  


at syempre, itinago niya ang ngiti at kilig ang sinabing iyon ni sehun.

  
  


ang mantra in life niya ngayon ay, _hindi pwedeng masanay. hindi pwede._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


nagkuwentuhan lang din sila sa buong byahe. tawanan at asaran lalo kung patungkol sa laro. minsan, nagkukwento si chanyeol ng mga kapalpakan nila ni sehun noong mga totoy days nila and baekhyun made sure na matandaan niya lahat ng iyon para may bala siya kay sehun in the future.

  
  


"grabe parang noong mga nakaraang buwan lang, si sehun ang crush ko."

  
  


"ngayon ako na 'no?"

  
  


parang nabilaukan naman si baekhyun doon kahit wala naman talaga siyang kinakain at the moment. "ang kapal mo! may sinabi ako?"

  
  


"hahaha joke lang. alam ko namang may hidden desire ka pa rin kay se."

  
  


"hala, wala na. issue ka diyan… uy teka, ba't di ka kumanan?"

  
  


napansin niya kasing nag-iba ng daan si chanyeol. dapat kakanan na sila sa kantong 'yon pero dumerecho pa rin ito. 

  
  


"kain muna tayo. alam kong nagugutom ka kada tapos ng laro", seryosong sagot nito at habang tinitingnan niyang mag-drive si chanyeol, napadasal na lang talaga siya na sana… sana naman… sana talaga.

  
  


okay, hindi pwedeng kiligin. 

  
  


itago ang ngiti at pagtili.

  
  


"san tayo kakain?"

  
  


"may pansitan dito malapit. dabest 'yun pancit bihon-canton nila saka lomi. pero ikaw, baka may iba kang gustong kainan?"

  
  


"hindi, sige. doon na tayo."

  
  


masarap nga talaga ang pancit-bihon na ipinagyabang ni chanyeol sa kanya. maraming sahog at marami ang serving. nag-order din sila ng lomi kahit hindi naman malamig kasi nga according ulit kay chanyeol, panalo talaga ang lasa. ipinaghalo pa siya nito at siya na rin ang nagtimpla bago inihain sa kanya.

  
  


"buti pala pinapayagan ka na magpunta-punta sa bahay."

  
  


"ah, oo. nagpapaalam kasi ako 'di ba."

  
  


"suuus! ano namang sinasabi mo? alam ba nilang naglalaro ka?"

  
  


"oo naman! anong kala mo sa'kin sinungaling na bata?"

  
  


"sinasabi mo naman ba kung sinong kasama mo?"

  
  


masarap nga ang lomi. sabaw pa lang, nakakabusog na. "oo, kilala na nga kayo ni mama eh."

  
  


"ahh, mabuti pala 'yan, kilala na ako agad ni tita", inosenteng sagot ni chanyeol habang sarap na sarap pa nga sa pag-kain ng lomi. 

  
  


nagkunwari na lang si baekhyun na 'di niya narinig ang sinabi ni chanyeol kahit gustung-gusto niya na talagang sumigaw sa kilig. kung bakit naman kasi natural ang pagka-smooth talker siya. unaware pa yata ang loko.

  
  


"eh, kayo ba? sa work? okay naman?"

  
  


"yup. tulad mo, mine-make sure ko naman na natatapos ko na trabaho ko bago ako maglaro. ewan ko lang sa ex mo."

  
  


"ex ko?", medyo nag-lag pa ang utak niya roon.

  
  


"ay ang daling makalimot ng ex. ex-crush."

  
  


"gago ka talaga!!!", sa gigil niya ay piningot niya ang tenga ni chanyeol pero nang makita ang agad nitong pamumula ay siya rin naman ang nag-sorry.

  
  


minsan talaga parang bata kumilos kahit na ang laki laki niyang tao.

  
  


after nilang kumain ay dumerecho naman agad sila pauwi. nagpasalamat na lang din siya kay chanyeol sa paghatid at sa libreng pancit nang bigla na naman itong magsalita.

  
  


"kailan ka babalik?"

  
  


"ha?"

  
  


"kailan kako balik mo sa bahay."

  
  


"ahh, ano, 'di ko pa kasi sure. mahaba haba 'yung report, baka abutin ng 3 days to 1 week."

  
  


halata naman ang paglungkot ng mukha ni chanyeol. kulang na nga lang ay mag-pout ito at naka-puppy eyes pa.

  
  


"ay, ba't ang tagal?", he asked, disappointedly. 

  
  


may isa pa palang mantra si baekhyun. _tatagan ang loob._ _bawasan ang karupukan._

  
  


"grabe, lungkot na lungkot ka naman diyan? hahaha! alam mo na, studies first! sige na, magtetext ako sa'yo kung kailan ako makakapunta. salamat ulit sa paghatid. ingat ka pauwi!", saka siya dali-daling nagtanggal ng seatbelt at bumaba. 

  
  
  


mahirap na baka marinig pa ni chanyeol park ang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


pagbalik ni chanyeol sa bahay nila ay naabutan niya si sehun na nandoon pa rin sa kinauupuan nito bago siya umalis. ni hindi nga yata tumayo o uminom ng tubig man lang. 

  
  


"nandiyan ka pa rin?"

  
  


napahinto naman si sehun sa pagkalikot ng phone at saka siya tiningnan. nakangiti pa nga ito. halatang si junmyeon ang kausap.

  
  


"oo, pake mo ba."

  
  


"in love na in love?", tanong niya pagkaupo sa tabi nito sabay kuha rin ng sariling phone para itext si baekhyun.

  
  


"baka ikaw ang in love na in love."

  
  


"pinagsasabi mo diyan?"

  
  


wala talaga kay sehun ang atensyon niya dahil bumubuo siya ng text message para kay baekhyun at the moment. tatanungin niya sana kung dederecho na ba agad ito kanila jongdae bukas pagkagaling sa school.

  
  


"o tingnan mo, kakahiwalay niyo lang, tinitext mo kaagad."

  
  


automatic naman ang pagtago niya sa phone niya dahil akala niya sumisilip si sehun only to see him at the other end of the couch, still busily typing something sa sarili niyang phone.

  
  


"hindi siya ang katext ko 'no."

  
  


"hindi pa. kasi magsesend ka pa lang ng text."

  
  


oh-kay. ang creepy ng best friend niya sa part na 'yon.

  
  


"assuming ka lang."

  
  


_9:44PM_

_daan ka kay jongdae bukas?_

  
  


pagkapindot niya ng send ay itinago niya na ang phone at hinarap si sehun na currently ay bored na nakatingin sa kanya.

  
  


"hoy, chanyeol. umamin ka nga."

  
  


"ano na naman 'yang pag-iinterrogate na 'yan, se."

  
  


"anong meron sa inyo ni baekhyun?"

  
  


sakto naman, nag-vibrate ang phone niya signaling that a message has been received. 

  
  


_9:45PM_

_yup. pero uwi muna ako sa bahay._

_whyyyy_

  
  


walang nakakakilig sa text ni baekhyun pero napapangiti siya. siguro dahil 1 minute pa lang ang nakalilipas ay nakapagreply na ito. at kung tinitingnan siya ni sehun ngayon, eh, bahala siya sa buhay niya.

  
  


_9:45PM_

_hatid na kita._

  
  


"ha? ano ulit?"

  
  


"ka-text mo siya 'no?"

  
  


"de, nagtatanong lang ako kung pupunta ba siya kina jongdae bukas. hahatid ko siya."

  
  


"bakit?! ano ka ba niya, personal driver?"

  
  


isang text ulit.

  
  


"sorry wait, replayan ko lang 'to."

  
  
  


_9:46PM_

_baliw. mapapalayo ka pa_

_di na! kaya ko naman sus_

_basta, itext kita kung kailan ako punta_

_tutulog na me_

_good night, park! :)_

  
  
  


_9:46PM_

_hay, oks sige._

_basta text mo 'ko._

_good night BBHiemo!_

  
  


_9:46PM_

_ >.< _

  
  
  


finally, itinago niya na ang phone niya at saka hinarap fully si sehun na nakabusangot. 

  
  


"ano nga ulit 'yung sinasabi mo?"

  
  


"alam mo, para kang tanga kanina. nakangiti ka habang nagtetext. bakit, nag-i love you na ba si baekhyun sa'yo ha?"

  
  


"h-hoy!"

  
  


medyo hindi kinaya ng imagination niya iyon. kung sakali mang i-text siya ni baekhyun nang ganoon, baka 'di niya kayanin.

  
  


"anog hoy ka diyan. ba't di ka makasagot ha. ano ba kasing meron sa inyo?"

  
  


"wala."

  
  


"anong katangahan 'yan?"

  
  


"wala nga kasi."

  
  


nang sumeryoso ang mukha ni sehun, nagseryoso na rin siya ng upo.

  
  


"gusto mo si baekhyun o hindi?"

  
  


it's a one-bomb question. derecho. walang paligoy-ligoy. and honestly, it caught chanyeol off guard.

  
  


saglit siyang natigilan dahil ngayon lang din may nagtanong sa kanya ng tungkol sa kanilang dalawa ni baekhyun. these days, hindi niya rin naman gaanong naiisip ang bagay na 'yon dahil alam niyang masaya siya kapag lagi silang magkasama o magkausap. he's contented and happy kaya walang pagkukwestiyon ang nagaganap on his side.

  
  


and now that someone asked about it… meron nga ba? 

  
  


"huy, sagot!"

  
  


"i… hindi ko alam, se."

  
  


"ano?! anong hindi mo alam?!"

  
  


"hindi ko alam kung pure adoration lang ba ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya o sadyang masaya lang siyang kasama o masarap lang siyang kausap o gusto kong lagi siyang nakikita… "

  
  


when he met sehun's gaze, that's when he knew he fucked up.

  
  


"shit?"

  
  


"yeah, shit talaga. akala ko sa game ka lang butaw, sa pag-ibig din pala."

  
  


parang tren 'yung realization niya. mabilis ang takbo. iisang direksyon. 

  
  


"but wait, gaano ka ka-sigurado na si baekhyun talaga ang gusto mo?"

  
  


"what do you mean, may iba pa ba?"

  
  


"alam mo para kang gago. kagagaling mo lang sa break-up 'di ba? gaano ka ka-sure na hindi ka lang naghahanap ng kalinga at nagkataon na si baekhyun ang nandiyan para kalingain ka."

  
  


ah, that.

  
  


of course, naisip niya ang bagay na 'yon. at first, iniisip niya kung gusto lang ba talaga niya ang company ni baekhyun as a friend kaya siya natutuwa rito o talaga bang gusto niya na ito as him, as a person. dahil oo, pwede talagang ganoon lang ang nararamdaman niya. baka sa sobrang lungkot niya, kinailangan niya na ng taong magpapalimot nito.

  
  


"i always missed him."

  
  


"puta?!", halos manlaki naman ang mata ni sehun sa sinabi niya. "lagi mong namimiss eh linggo-linggo namang nandito 'yung tao."

  
  


"tinatanong mo ako kung sure ako, 'di ba? ayan. 'yan 'yung sagot ko sa'yo."

  
  


"ikaw ba talaga 'yan ha, chanyeol? parang hindi ka naman ganyan ka-honest sa feelings dati."

  
  


"ikaw 'tong nagtatanong tanong diyan, tas di ka maniniwala?"

  
  


"iexplain mo kasi!"

  
  


napaisip naman siya nang kaunti. just to form coherent thoughts at hindi na matanga ang kausap niya ngayon.

  
  


"before, akala ko namimiss ko lang 'yung kaingayan niya o 'yung tawa at jokes niya. akala ko, miss ko lang 'yung vibe ng bahay kapag nandito siya. mas lalo kasi tayong umiingay 'di ba? lagi pa siyang kanta nang kanta kahit mali mali minsan 'yung lyrics niya", natawa pa siya nang banggitin ito. "pero, narealize ko, it's not what he does that i miss. it's actually _him_ who i miss."

  
  


limang segundo yatang nakatitig sa kanya si sehun bago ito napamura. "tangina, pre. hulog na hulog ka na nga."

  
  


"hindi naman kasi mahirap, se."

  
  


"sa bagay, magaan kasi kasama si baekhyun. witty at humorous pa."

  
  


"cute din."

  
  


"gago, in love nga."

  
  


"totoo naman."

  
  


"so, ano na, kailan mo balak umamin?"

  
  


oh, 'yan ang hindi pa niya sigurado.

  
  


_"soon."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"alam mo, baekhyun. kanina ka pa nandito pero wala ka nang ibang ginawa kundi ikwento ang pinaggagawa mo sa bahay nila chanyeol. makakatulong ba 'yan ha?!"

  
  


napalunok naman ng laway si baekhyun sa sinabi ni jongdae kahit alam niyang half-meant lang naman talaga ito. ganyan lang talaga siya kapag pressured. third day na kasi nilang nag-mimeeting pero parang hanggang ngayon, wala pang kinapapatunguhan ang report nila. as a grade conscious student (si jongdae lang 'yon, palibhasa consistent scholar), natural na lang sa kanya ang ma-highblood kahit sa mga ganitong bagay.

  
  


"eto naman, break time naman natin 'di ba. saka pinayagan mo naman ako manood ng live stream."

  
  


"oh bakit anong oras ba mag-uumpisa 'yun ha."

  
  


"mamaya mga 10 minutes. tournament ulit kasi."

  
  


"ahhh. oh, eh bakit hindi ka sumupport doon?"

  
  


"para kalmutin mo 'ko?"

  
  


"buti alam mo."

  
  


"labyu, dae."

  
  


napairap naman si jongdae sa kanya habang nag-aayos ng papel. siya naman, nakatutok sa laptop, nakasaksak ang left earphone at ngumunguya ng piattos. 

  
  


"alam ko namang hindi lang ako ang love mo."

  
  


"ha?", nagtanggal pa siya ng earphone para pakinggan ulit si jongdae. medyo mahina kasi ang boses nito.

  
  


"sabi ko, 'di lang naman ako ang love mo."

  
  


"hala siya. selos ka ba?"

  
  


"baliw ka ba? anong selos pinagsasabi mo diyan? pinapaamin kita, gaga! pero no need na, ayan, umamin ka na oh."

  
  


"huy, wala ah."

  
  


"wala? eh ano pala si chanyeol?"

  
  


"si chanyeol ay… teammate ko!"

  
  


"na ex ni sun bin."

  
  


napatahimik naman siya roon at saka kumuha ulit ng isang piattos. this time, isinaksak niya na ang earphones sa magkabilang tenga. pero syempre, tinanggal ito ni jongdae.

  
  


"hoy, baekhyun, sinasabi ko sa'yo."

  
  


"ano ba kasi 'yun."

  
  


"lagi kayong magkasama ni chanyeol. lagi ka niyang hatid sundo sa school o sa bahay niyo o dito sa bahay namin o sa bahay nila. sa totoo lang, andami dami mo na ngang bahay eh. lagi ka pang nandoon. feeling ko nga, ngayon lang kayo naghiwalay nang matagal noon eh."

  
  


"actually, tama ka naman."

  
  


"inamin din! oh, so, what's the real score?"

  
  


for the second time, natahimik na naman siya. kasi ano bang isasagot niya? hindi naman nagsabi si chanyeol na manliligaw siya, assuming that it's what he's doing. friends sila, oo. pero hindi naman siguro requirement sa magkaibigan ang pagsundo't hatid at pagdadala ng pagkain sa school o ang palaging magkatext. to be honest, hindi rin niya alam kung anong meron sila ni chanyeol. at natatakot din siyang malaman.

  
  


"di ko alam, dae."

  
  


jongdae could have sensed the sadness in his voice kaya itinigil nito ang kung ano mang ginagawa niya at itinuon ang buong pansin sa kanya. 

  
  


"hindi pa rin ba kayo nakakapag-usap?"

  
  


"no, wala. walang pag-uusap. ni hindi ko nga alam kung parehas ba kami ng nararamdaman."

  
  


"and… what's your plan?"

  
  


"hindi ko rin sure. ta-timing lang din siguro ako, dae. gusto ko rin namang malaman ang lugar ko."

  
  


there's sympathy in jongdae's eyes. tinanggal niya ang jack ng headphones sa laptop kaya't umingay ang paligid dahil isang minuto na lang ay mag-uumpisa na ang laro.

  
  


"i just don't want you to get hurt. pag-usapan niyo 'yan. you're a smart person, baek. alam mo kung ano ang deserve mo."

  
  


nginitian lang niya si jongdae bilang sagot.

  
  


and with that, saktong nag-umpisa na ang livestream. mukha nina sehun at chanyeol ang kaagad na nag-flash sa screen. jongdae also watched at binitawan muna nito totally ang report. baekhyun appreciated the gesture dahil alam niyang clueless si jongdae sa field na ito.

  
  


usual greetings sa viewers, konting daldal. at maya-maya'y nagsalita si sehun.

  
  


_"so, chan, kanino mo i-dededicate ang game na ito?"_

  
  


chanyeol smiled handsomely sa camera. labas ang dimple nito.

  
  


_"BBHiemo, para sa'yo 'to",_ sabay kindat nito.

  
  


right then, isang malakas na hiyaw mula sa kanya at isang malakas na 'tangina ang ganda mo!' mula kay jongdae ang umalingawngaw sa buong kwarto. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


that night, pinayagan siya ni jongdae na mag-break muna from acads at hinayaang puntahan sina chanyeol. dali-dali naman siyang nag-book ng grab bago pa magbago ang isip ng kaibigan.

  
  


pagdating sa bahay ng lima, maingay na sigawan ang bumungad sa kanya. may mga beers na rin siyang nakita at mukhang nag-uumpisa na yata ang celebration nila. 

  
  


but chanyeol is nowhere to be found.

  
  


sehun greeted him sa baba pa lang. kasama nito si junmyeon. si jongin naman ay nakasalubong niya na galing sa kusina at may dala-dalang homemade sisig. nang tanungin kung nasaan si chanyeol, sinabihan siya nitong nasa studio room pa raw at hindi pa bumababa simula kanina. nag-alala naman siya roon kaya inakyat na niya ito.

  
  


"chan?", sabay katok niya. nang walang sumagot ay pinihit niya ang doorknob at pumasok.

  
  


chanyeol is there, still sitting on his gaming chair. but this time, hindi sa monitor ang tingin kundi sa phone. napansin naman ni baek na hindi siya nagtatype. nakatitig lang talaga siya sa phone niya.

  
  


"baka malusaw 'yang phone mo ha."

  
  


halata naman ang gulat sa mukha nito at napahawak pa nga sa dibdib.

  
  


"baek? shit, ba't nandito ka?", napatayo pa ito pero kaagad din naman umupo nang tumabi siya sa kanya gamit ang gaming chair ni sehun.

  
  


"bakit, bawal?"

  
  


"hindi… ano, kasi… i was just about to text you. " 

  
  


"oh, no need. nandito na 'ko."

  
  


"wait, akala ko may report ka?"

  
  


"pinayagan ako ni jongdae to celebrate with you. kaya pakainin niyo 'ko nang masarap ngayon ha!", pang-aasar niya. pero si chanyeol, no response pa rin. hindi nga malaman ni baekhyun kung ano bang iniisip nito kasi mukha siyang kinakabahan.

  
  


"uy, anyare ba sa'yo? bakit mukha kang natatae diyan? e 'di ba nanalo nga kayo?"

  
  


"ah, oo nga."

  
  


"eh, ba't ganyan."

  
  


"look, baek. about earlier…"

  
  


medyo nauutal pa si chanyeol dahil sa totoo lang, hindi niya rin alam kung paano sasabihin kay baekhyun. he didn't want him to take it the wrong way kaya naman he wanted to explain himself.

  
  


"uy, galing niyo kanina ha! congrats!", pag-iiba nito ng usapan but clearly, mukha talaga siyang uncomfortable. 

  
  


"baek, yung kanina…"

  
  


this time, tiningnan na lang siya ni baekhyun, waiting.

  
  


"i'm serious about it."

  
  


"ha? teka nga —"

  
  


"no, hindi 'yun biruan lang namin ni sehun or what. ako talaga ang kusang nagsabi noon. and it's really for you. gusto kita, baekhyun. i like you. seryoso ako. at sana maniwala kang ikaw talaga ang gusto ko."

  
  


"chan, baka ano, baka nacoconfuse ka lang", sagot ni baekhyun habang palipat-lipat ang tingin nito.

  
  


hinawakan ni chanyeol ang mga kamay niya at saka ito tinitigan. "alam kong sasabihin mo 'yan. at hindi kita masisisi. baka nga naiisip mo na hindi totoo itong sinasabi ko sa'yo, but trust me baek. i've thought a lot about this. i always want to see you. gusto kitang laging kasama, kausap. and i always miss you, baek. kahit palagi naman tayong nagkikita rito, pakiramdam ko masyadong empty ang bahay kapag wala ka. i miss your jokes, your laughs, tangina pati nga pagkanta mo randomly, namimiss ko. if i don't like you even after all of those, then what is this?"

  
  


malinaw na nakikita ni chanyeol ang nangingilid na luha ni baekhyun. pinunasan niya ito gamit ang hinlalaki niya at saka nginitian. "why are you crying, hmm? did i make you sad?"

  
  


"no, baliw", he answered, sniffling.

  
  


"sorry, kung hindi malinaw. i'm not usually good with words pero sana naintindihan mo 'yung gusto kong iparating."

  
  


baekhyun didn't answer but when he smiled at him, chanyeol felt like he's the happiest man on earth.

  
  


"i like you —"

  
  


hindi na siya pinatapos nito dahil agad na siyang hinalikan ni baekhyun. it was a peck at first pero mas lumalim baekhyun stood up, giving them more access to each other. hawak ni baekhyun ang magkabilang pisngi niya habang nakahawak naman siya sa bewang nito.

  
  


after a few seconds of kissing each other, si baekhyun din ang unang humiwalay. ngumiti at yumakap sa kanya.

  
  


"i heard you, park. loud and clear. gusto rin kita. gustung-gusto."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


WAKAS


End file.
